


infernis

by mollykor



Category: Event Horizon (1997)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Dark Past, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I swear, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Men Crying, Mentioned Captain Miller, Nightmares, Past Abuse, Past Violence, Pinky promise, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Relationship, Serious Injuries, its not that dark don't worry, ok maybe not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollykor/pseuds/mollykor
Summary: we all have our own demons, but sometimes we need others to save ourselves from hell.
Relationships: D.J./Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	infernis

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i watched event horizon yesterday, and holy shit i fell completely in love with the damn film. had to make up this relationship tag lmao, and yes if you're asking V may be *slightly* based off of me but anyways- enjoy! back to my usual hurt/comfort, so leave kudos, comments (i love hearing y'alls feedback so do leave me something) , all that jazz, and like i said before, have fun, live long and prosper, etc. etc. etc.- :)

Something moved. It shifted against her shoulder, strangely warm and slightly damp, and she resisted the instinct to jump away immediately. She slowly turned her head down so that her chin was perched on the point of her shoulder bone and inspected the unfamiliar thing. As she looked more closely, it moaned quietly, sounding pained and hurt.

V rolled over gently, being careful not to disturb it as she gathered her bearings, looking around to see the silver metal walls with the occasional stripe of colour that she knew so well. The same walls she had been waking up to for the past 2 weeks, and her brain moved from high alert to a slightly lower one (if that was such a possible setting for a person who was essentially a glorified doctor in space), calming down slightly. She ran her fingers over her plain silver chain hung around her neck, feeling the comfort each individual chain gave her, all of them linked together like some metaphor for society that they were always trying to push back on Earth.

The figure next to her gently turned and whimpered softly, and she watched him furrow his eyebrows and turn the corner of his lips down in despair. V’s medical training flashed through her head at lightning speed, flicking past all the inconvenient and non-applicable things until she got to the bit about treating patients with PTSD. Her mind had helped her pass all the exams with flying colours, her unique ability to file things away, to remember them with startling precision coming in handy for her line of work. Well, she thought to herself, he wasn’t quite a patient, but she shook her head quickly, shaking the thought out of her head before she fell too far into her memories.

“Hey, hey, D.J.? I’m gonna need you to wake up buddy, you’re having a nightmare again.” Her voice was quiet, soft in his ear but still he turned his head away as he continued to shiver. “Oh, _c’mon, _” she muttered quietly to herself, before lightly placing her hands on both of his shoulders and tenderly pushed them down to lie him flat on his back again. “D.J.? What you’re experiencing is a flashback, a nightmare, and it can’t hurt you anymore, but you’ve gotta wake up.”__

__Her soft London accent, which he had often teased her about for sounding like a gangster, quietly echoed through the empty, cold room. She shivered in just her tank top and shorts, and exhaled, watching her hot breath swirl amongst the cold air of space. D.J. began to tilt his head back, trying to bring his arms up to cover his body, and V immediately knew which dream he was having._ _

__A few years previously, the two of them had been assigned to the _Discovery _, and that was how they met. V and D.J. were the assigned medical personnel onboard, technician and doctor respectively, and most of the time there was nothing to do but get to know each other, so they did. The vessel was only due for a short voyage, but it was cut even shorter when a corridor of the ship depressurised and forced its walls in on itself due to a manufacturing error. It just so happened that that corridor was on the way to Medical, and it also just so happened that the two of them were walking down it at the exact moment it decided to decompress. She had managed to avoid the large shard of the inner wall that rent itself off from the side of the ship due to her top-notch reflexes, however her companion wasn’t as lucky. He had been pressed against the other side of the ship, the metal shard drawing a long bloody line from his collarbone to waistline. Her brain had been working on autopilot then, as a trained professional’s should’ve been, but even so it was always hard to remove the image of your best friend’s blood spattered over a sheet of silver metal, looking like malicious raindrops on a window. She did what she could, doing her best to stabilise him, calling for the crew to come and help, all while tears streamed down her face._ _ __

__

__

__When he was finally stable after 5 long hours of removing splinters of ship from his abdomen and chest and getting the all-clear from the engineer on the patch job, she had sat back against the tank where he was in stasis and sobbed. She felt like she couldn’t breathe, the tears clogging her airway and stopping oxygen from moving in or out. It was like someone had turned off the life-support systems while in a vacuum, no air anywhere for her to breathe. When they had returned to their dock and he was taken away to get surgery performed for the things she was unable to fix with her largely reduced supplies, she had stayed on the ship, numbly leaning against the entrance until Miller, their captain then and their captain still now on the_ Lewis and Clark_, had gently taken her by the arm to sit down. He had bought her a hot chocolate that day, “good for the shock” he had told her, and of course she knew that chocolate was good for a shock, but she just didn’t feel like it. The slight red tinge of the liquid had her mind making connections she didn’t want made, and she had dashed to the toilets before she threw up. For a while after her fit had passed, she sat there on the floor of the bathroom, shoulders heaving and eyes fixed on the point where the tiles joined on the floor, thinking about what DJ had said to her while she was trying to stop him from dying. 

____“I love you, you know that right?”_ _ _ _

____He jerked upwards, gasping for air as his hands flew to his sides to push himself up. V loosened her touch on his shoulders, rubbing up and down his right arm to calm him down._ _ _ _

____“He- hey its ok, calm down D.J., you’re safe with me,” her voice remained quiet as she drew him into her arms slowly, being careful not to scare him, “We’re on the _Lewis and Clark _, you’re not hurt, its 2047, we’re two weeks into our mission to check out the distress call we heard from the _Event Horizon _.” She checked her watch as he leaned into her, forehead resting just above her chest. “It’s currently 2:52, early in the morning, but we’re in space so there’s no sunrise. Whatever you saw then was just a dream, in the past, and it can’t hurt you now.”_____ _ _ _

________She felt him exhale shakily against the bare skin of her collarbone, his tears dripping off his face and running down her shirt leaving tracks of wet. With her left hand, she smoothed patterns into his back with her pointer finger, drawing stars and circles with a gentle touch. He wrapped his arms around her waist just below her ribcage, laying himself across her lap and scrunching the material of her shirt up in his fist as she sat up slowly and propped herself against the wall that their bed was against. Back resting against the cold metal, she felt some relief soak into her tightened muscles, taught from her own quick flashback to that day. She laid her chin down on his head, his short hair scratching the underside of her jaw slightly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Thanks V.” His mishmash accent vibrated through her skin, low and choked-up. She loved his voice, and when she had asked where he was from, the answer had been actually fairly interesting to her: “Well all over the place really. ‘Was constantly moving up and down the country cus of my dad, so picked up a bit of an accent from each place I lived, and then my brain just mixed ‘em all together I guess.” She smiled tiredly at the memory, remembering those first few days when they were too polite to ask about anything out of the ordinary, things like “why are you here?”, and “any friends back home?”, treading carefully around the topics they themselves didn’t want to discuss. Of course, after a while they had come clean about the not-so-bright parts of their lives, D.J. telling her about one of his previous missions where he had been ambushed while alone on the ship, the crew out investigating whatever it was they were there to do, and how he had been hurt in so many ways until Captain Miller had come back and “kicked the other guy’s ass”, as he put it. V had told him a few nights later after an outburst in which she held her knife to the right hand’s neck and threatened to kill him because he had tried to jump at another crewmate. She said that, like him, she had been jumped in an alley as a teen, a tall man dragging her into the darkest corner of her street and assaulting her, then hours later leaving her to crawl home. That night, after calming her down, they had kissed for the first time, slow and hesitant at first until he pulled away, worried that he was doing more harm than good. She had kissed him softly on the cheekbone, whispering that it was ok and she was fine, and then rested her head against his chest, falling asleep within a few minutes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Oh how they had grown _, she thought to herself as she felt his breathing slow, his heartbeat syncing with her own as he pressed his ear against the skin over her heart.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“We all have our own demons, but sometimes we need others to save ourselves from hell.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
